Wikitroid:Main Page Updates
Here, we try to update our age old main page. Things need to be changed, added, or deleted. Hopefully, our work will make this wiki more inviting and less boring. What we're mainly looking for is the "Did you know..." and "Featured Article" sections to be updated, but you can ask for anything else to be changed or something new to be added. Every Sunday at 22:00 Wikia time, the results will be sent to FastLizard4 for approval and application. (may be early) When I am not here, I need someone else to manage this. Please visit the talk page for these discussions. As for the schedule, it's really simple. *'Monday through Saturday-' Everyone brings their ideas while other people make comments and choose what they want. *'Sunday 00:00 through 22:00-' Last minute edits and preparations for main page. *'Sunday 22:00 through Monday-' Finals have been sent and are waiting to be put on the main page. Rules Oh, great! The one thing that everyone loves. Don't worry, they're just simple stuff. #When suggesting: ##Content must be appropiate. ##Articles must have pictures. ##Trivia must be correct. ##You may provide a comment with your suggestion, but it is not required. #When voting: ##Content must be appropiate. ##You may provide a comment with your vote, but it is not required. #Suggestions must have title, like "Article" or "Trivia". #Do not vote for something you have suggested, your suggestion counts as a vote. #Do not suggest something that has been used within the past 6 months. (may change) #Everyone, registered or not, must sign. (type ~~~) #Be polite. Assume good faith. Do not insult other people. How to Vote : : : : Replace ' with your comment (the template auto-signs for you). '''Warning! If you do not subst the template, the template will fail to auto-sign, and you must add a comment for the template to work. Please watch out for this. Also, if you would like to enter the raw code of your signature into the template, use , where ' is your signature code (signature is auto-time stamped). Week of March 15, 2010 A countdown for MOM! Some wiki has a countdown for something else too, but we should have one for MOM! --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can't seem to find any extensions that Wikia has installed that gives the wiki any countdown abilities. We'd either need to either put in some external JS + CSS on our own to actually create that, and that would have to be done by the JS geeks around here to get something like that, or ask the Wikia staff to install an extension, which is probably not going to get done very soon. I can't do much at the moment thanks to homework, but I'll see what I can come up with tomorrow. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning A warning for spoilers. A lot of wikis do this, but we don't when we should. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Support } on 01:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC)| }} '''Comment' } on 01:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC)| }} Comment } on 01:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC)| }} : Comment } on 01:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC)| }} Support } on 01:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC)| }} Support } on 15:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC)| }} Featured Article How about the Emperor Ing, using the first paragraph and picture? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Support } on 20:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC)| }} Week of March 22, 2010 We need to do something about those damn ads on the main page. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we can do anything about it. The ads bring revenue for wikia corp. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Week of April 4, 2010 Featured Article We need one, but since we haven't got anything in the queue for March, I suggest we go with Ex's idea of Emperor Ing this week. What do you guys think? 'RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) '''Support } on 15:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC)| }} '''Support' } on 16:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC)| }} Done. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 23:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Background Images Yes, I know the trouble that happened last time. But, just look at Avatar Wiki. I mean, come on. If we could just change the backround, and not the actual text...area...thing, it would be fine. Imagine logging on and seeing an epic battle between Samus and Dark Samus as the page loaded.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 15:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Support' } on 16:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC)| }} Support } on 01:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC)| }} Week of April 11, 2010 Content Rearranging The Featured Article Box should be moved up. Putting our best content on the bottom of the Main Page doesn't look good. We also need to decide how to do all the other stuff, as the page really needs some reorganizing. So, (1) do you guys support or oppose this, and (2) what ideas do you have? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 01:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Support } on 02:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC)| }} Support } on 19:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC)| }} '''Comment' } on 19:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC)| }} Week of April 25, 2010 Featured Article We need one of these. Any suggestions? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 20:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :How about one of the planets, like Elysia or Tallon IV. Or we could do people, like Samus or Galactic Federation Troopers. Anyone got more ideas? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 15:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Week of June 7, 2010 Featured Article Does anyone even use this anyomore? If you are looking at this, what do you say about the Screw Attack being the Featured Article this week? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 01:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Week? We now go by week? Well I could write another featured article up about Dan Owsen. Also, I changed the did you know stuff a while ago. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Wikitroid